Crash Bandicoot: The N. Sane Movie
Crash Bandicoot: The N. Sane Movie '''is a upcoming 2023 American-Australian animated adventure comedy film produced by Activision Blizzard Studios and distributed by Universal Pictures and Village Cinemas. Based on the video game ''Crash Bandicoot ''created by Naughty Dog, the film animated based of the franchise, and the first to be produced in computer-generated animation and in high definition. Characters * '''Crash Bandicoot (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a genetically enhanced danger-loving and somewhat insane bandicoot who is the series' protagonist. * Aku Aku (voiced by Greg Eagles) - a spirit of an ancient witch doctor encased in a floating wooden mask who is the guardian of the Wumpa Islands. * Coco Bandicoot (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - Crash’s more logical and tech-savvy younger sister. * Tawna Bandicoot (also voiced by Debi Derryberry) - Crash’s kind of girly but tough girlfriend. * Crunch Bandicoot (voiced by Travis Willingham) - an altered cyborg bandicoot originally created by Cortex who had a change of heart and now acts like an older brother to Crash and Coco. * Polar (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Crash's pet polar bear cub who acts like a dog. * Pura (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Coco's pet tiger cub. * Ebenezer Von Clutch (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Pasadena O'Possum (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Trash Bandicoot/Fake Crash (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * Good Cortex (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Doctor Neo Cortex (voiced by Troy Baker) - a mad scientist who wants to control the world with his army and Crash's arch-nemesis. ** Dr. N. Gin (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD ** Dr. Nefarious Tropy (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD ** Tiny Tiger (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD ** Pinstripe Potoroo (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD ** Koala Kong (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD ** Ripper Roo (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * Uka Uka (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - a mysterious mask who is Aku Aku’s brother. * Nina Cortex (voiced by Tara Strong) - Cortex’s niece who has a rivalry with both Coco Bandicoot and her own uncle. * Dr. N. Trance (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Doctor Nitrus Brio (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Dingodile (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD * Willie Wumpa Cheeks (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD * Evil/Nega Crash (voiced by Billy West) - Crash’s more intelligent evil counterpart from the Tenth Dimension. ** Evil/Nega Coco (voiced by TBD) - Coco’s evil counterpart who acts more like a popular girl, stupid and a bully-like character. ** Evil/Nega Tawna (voiced by TBD) - Tawna’s evil counterpart who is shown to be more villainous and skilled at combat than her counterpart and even Evil/Nega Crash. ** Evil/Nega Crunch (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Victor and Moritz (voiced by Mark Hamill and Troy Baker, respectively) - TBD * Nitros Oxide (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Madame Amberly (voiced by TBD) - TBD Trivia Category:Films Category:2020s films Category:2023 films Category:Universal Category:Universal films Category:Fictional Universal films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Activision Blizzard Studios Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:American films Category:Fictional American films Category:Australian films Category:Fictional Australian films Category:Debi Derryberry Category:Frank Welker Category:Corey Burton Category:John DiMaggio Category:Tara Strong Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Mark Hamill